deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Senator Armstrong vs. The Boss (Saints Row)
Senator Armstrong vs. The Boss is a What-If episode of Death Battle by User:Mystical Trixter. Description Two of the most crazy powerful politicians out there duke it out! Will The Boss keep his title as president or will Senator Armstrong and his nanomachines remove him from power permanently? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: In the world there exist two very major powers... Boomstick: One being the power to kick ass and do awesome shit, Wiz: And the other being political power. Today our combatants are well versed in both forms of power; Boomstick: Steven Armstrong, the Nanomachine infused senator, Wiz: And The Boss, leader of The Saints, Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. The Boss (Cue SR 3 Main Theme) Wiz: Years ago the city of Stilwater was a rather peaceful place, but that would all come to change very shortly. Boomstick: A guy named Alejandro Lopez came by and decided that he wanted the place to himself, specifically Sunnyvale Gardens, a neighborhood with tons of gang history. Wiz: Outraged by the abuse that Sunnyvale Gardens was facing, its residents rose up and led by best friends Benjamin King and Julius Little to revolt against Lopez and his gang the Los Carnales by forming their own gang; The Vice Kings. Boomstick: They were able to take down the other gang, buuuuut Julius didn't like how King was running the gang and dropped out, leaving the Carnales to rise back up, Westside Rollerz to form, and for turf wars to break out all over. Great job there, dumbass. Wiz: The district of Saint's Row was made into a war zone for the 3 gangs, and Julius wanted to put a stop to it, and control the city, gathering up all he could find by the church on 3rd street, he formed the aptly named 3rd Street Saints. Boomstick: They had big dreams, but the problem was they were pretty much a joke. There were next to no members, and nobody to lead them. So who better to get for the job then the homeless kid you just saved from getting his brains blown out? Wiz: As it turns out, this was the best choice they could've possibly made. As this was the person that would turn their whole gang around into heroes, and the most powerful gang out there. The one known solely as The Boss. (Cue SR 4 Main Theme) Wiz: As The Boss has many differing personalities and backstories depending on player choice, we will be referring exclusively to the default male for this info. Boomstick: Even still we don't know much on what Boss was like in the past, all we know is that he grew up in Stilwater, went to college or at least lived in a dorm, and started his killing as a kid instead of playing violent video gaming. Hey, I can get by that last one! Wiz: Once he was brought into the Saints he very quickly rose through the ranks and became their best member, giving them the reputation they longed for, taking care of the other gangs and even assassinating the corrupt police chief and rival to the mayor. Boomstick: All this while on an exploding boat! Sure it put him in a coma for five years and ended him up in prison, but you gotta admire that type of manliness. Wiz: In this time The Saints fell back off the map, and so The Boss sets his sights on having the Saints bring Stilwater under their control again, eventually killing the same Julius that helped create the Saints and brought Boss into them in the first place. Boomstick: Everything was going pretty sweet for Boss up until he joined a counter-terrorist group. Where he defeated all the bad guys, disarmed and survived a god damn nuke, landed in the White House, and became the President of the United Sta- WHAT THE HELL!? THAT'S AWESOME! Wiz: Indeed, The Boss was on top of the world for a bit until things, like always, went horribly wrong. (Scene of aliens invading and crashing into the White House, as well as abducting everybody) Boomstick: Holy shit! (CueThe Mission Part 1 ) Wiz: Now in the digital world of the aliens, ruled over by the iron fist of emperor Zinyak, The Boss knew he had to break the simulation and get him and his gang back to Earth and take down the Zin. Boomstick: And to do that he would need one hell of an arsenal, and oh boy does he have a beautiful one! Wiz: The Boss is armed to the teeth with all sorts of firearms and explosives. For the sake of this not taking forever, we will only be using what we've determined would be his absolute best weapon of each category, for the best possible arsenal. We're also excluding any weapons of alien origins or are only available with DLC. With one exception. Boomstick: He dual wields two explosive ammo filled pistols, dual wields acidic ammo shooting SMGs, a shotgun that can fire its entire magazine at once, a rifle that somehow makes you take less damage when you have it out, and an RPG complete with guided missiles! Wiz: And that's only just the beginning, he also wields the Lazer Razer, a totally not ripping off Star Wars laser sword, capable of disintegrating even tanks in a few swings. And most bizarrely a mix of a baseball bat and, well... (Clip of The Boss murdering people with the infamous Dildo Bat) Boomstick: I feel dirty watching this, Wiz... Wiz: Well, if it makes you feel better, we've yet to introduce what may be his absolute best weapon ever. 'Merica. (Image of 'Merica appears on screen) Boomstick: Oh. My. GOD. I WANT I WANT I WANT! (CueThe Mission Part 2 ) Wiz: The 'Merica combines light and sub machine guns, auto shotguns, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, a minigun, knives, and a heavy pistol all into one massive gun. Complete with the Marine Hymn playing as it is out. Boomstick: I have had many ex wives. But never have I felt truly in love until today... Wiz: Last but not least, sometime during The Boss' term of president he took it upon himself to install a massive turret complete with rocket launchers at the White House, more than capable of shooting down alien aircrafts with only a few shots or one rocket. Boomstick: Must... have... 'Merica..." Wiz: Uhhhh, Boomstick? (Sounds of snapping are heard) Boomstick: Huh, what!? Damn it Wiz, I was having a great dream of marrying that one gun and spending the rest of my life with it! Wiz: We still haven't even gotten to the other tricks the Boss has up his sleeve. Boomstick: Oh alright. But you're buying dinner when I take that gun home tonight. (Cue Saints Flow Theme ) Wiz: Ummm, sure. Anywho, one of The Boss' stranger methods of fighting is a can of his gang's own energy drank, the Irriadated Saints Flow. Developed by Jimmy Torbitson this particular can of Saints Flow is radioactive in nature and grants The Boss temporary superhuman capabilities. Boomstick: That sounds familiar... (Clip of Tracer vs. Scout with Scout drinking Bonk! Atomic Punch) Wiz: Well with this radioactive should be deadly drink not only does The Boss become nearly invincible, but also gains strength powerful enough to make people explode into nothing but a bloody splatter with one punch complete with comic book effects and word bubbles, a speed that can create a vaccuum effect to even cars, as well as outspeed cars going at maximum speeds, an uncontrollable telepathy, and even the power to shoot a Hadouken. Yeah there's no point in trying to call it anything else. Boomstick: It only lasts so long though, and the whole time it goes on he still gets hurt if he's in hand to hand combat with somebody. Wiz: But when push comes to shove, The Boss has one final trick up his sleeve to trump even that. The Iron Saints Armor. (Cue Super Power Fight Club) (Clip of Boss donning the armor) Boomstick: Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, capable of leaping tall buldings in a single bound; he is... a rip off! Wiz: Jokes aside, in the Iron Saints armor The Boss is everything you've said and more. With the speed to create vortex effects and run up walls and across water, jumps reaching stories high and even a gliding ability, and various shields to boost his defenses, The Boss is stronger on almost all fronts in this armor. Boomstick: But that's not even half of what he can do, he can fire blasts of out of his hands, suck the life out of his opponents mind control, blow people up, shrink people, alter gravity, control fire, lightning and ice, cause earthquakes and best of all, steal everybody's money or even turn people INTO money. Perfect for when a date or a certain co-host doesn't want to pay a bill at dinner! Wiz: I'm not paying for you to down the entire bar and still have room for more beer and ribs! Boomstick: Somebody has to, Wiz, and I already stole Jocelyn's paycheck for next time! Wiz: Ignoring your potential criminal record in the future, there is one last ability the Iron Saints Armor gives Boss, perhaps his most devestating ability of all. Death From Above. (Clip of Boss doing a normal Death From Above) Boomstick: That's it? A ground pound? I don't see what's so great abou-''' (Clip of the nuclear Death From Above) '''Boomstick: HOLY SHIT HE CAN DO THAT!?!?!? (Cue Customization 1 ) Wiz: Indeed he can, at heights high enough The Boss can hit the ground with such speed and force that it results in a nuclear explosion, destroying anything unfortunate enough to be in the blast radius of what looks to be at least an entire city block, if not more. Boomstick: I would so go back to college for a political degree if it meant working with this guy. Wiz: Sadly for you, The Boss is far from perfect as both a politician and a fighter. He's very cocky and immature, as well as having a bad temper. He also usually depends on his teammates for strategy and deciding what to do. Which is probably why he's not the most popular president to America. Boomstick: And some of those weapons and powers need recharging, run on mana, or can overheat if used too long. The only flaw in the beautiful 'Murica. Wiz: But perhaps his most fatal flaw is that no matter what he's using, from normal outloads to his armor he seems to have a weakness to melee attacks as nothing defends those from him. Boomstick: Even still, he's capable of pulling through almost anything else. He's survived nukes, is immune to bullets, fire, and explosions, beaten superpowered luchadores and steroid infused Russians, became the leader of the Saints, and even president. And after killing the alien ruler Zinyak became the emperor of the aliens. Damn, what a resume. Wiz: Very few can compete with this President of our country. Boomstick: Screw Abe, there's a new most badass leader in the White House! The Boss: Why the hell are we still here? Pilot: The controls aren't responding! The Boss: Then get it fixed. I'll hold off the cops. Pilot: You can't kill them all. The Boss: I don't appreciate that kind of negativity... Senator Armstrong https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTneo4eidjE Wiz: In the distant future of 2016, everything about America had changed with the rise of the Patriots, and the wagings of wars. America needed a new leader and president to watch over it. And one man saw himself fit to be this leader. The Colorado Senator who would change America to his image. Senator Steven Armstrong. Boomstick: Not too much is known about Armstrong's childhood and how he came to be the way he is. What we do know is that he went to college in Texas to play football before joining the Navy for America. Wiz: Sometime in 2016 when Steven was elected to Senator of Colorado he formed an alliance with the corporation Desperado and World Marshall. And eventually with his leadership many wanted him to be the future president of the United States. Boomstick: But like with every president, there was some controversial business that he was tied to. Like working with this corporation, and they were very infamous for some of their very shady workings, like making child soldiers by tampering with their brains and putting them in cyborgs. Wiz: Eventually he would go to Pakistan to assassinate President Hamilton, which would prove to be his undoing as here he would meet his eventual killer, Raiden. Boomstick: Y'know, that guy who can cut through giant mechs no problem, has a murderous evil side and once murdered everybody's favorite Canadian? That Raiden. Wiz: Though it was far from one sided, Armstrong was definitely able to keep up with and even outmatch Raiden the whole time until he took the sword of one of Armstrong's former workers, Samuel Rodriguez' Murusama Blade. Boomstick: And to be able to take on somebody like Raiden Armstrong needed to be one hell of a powerful guy to do that. So how did he get all of this power? (Senator Armstrong rips off his shirt and exposes his nanomachine infused body) Senator Armstrong: Nanomachines, son! They harden in response to physical trauma. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCmRuRBVUxk Wiz: During his time as Senator sometime Armstrong was infused with nanomachines that boosted his power to beyond superhuman levels. He can withstand almost any attack thrown at him, and can destroy large nuclear machines with ease. He can even reattach any limbs that he's lost. Boomstick: Couple this with his football and navy training and you have somebody who can kick your ass without even looking that threatening. Wiz: On top of this he can absorb the nanomachines from any nearby source to increase his power even further. Boomstick: Enough to do crazy shit like this. (Armstrong tosses Raiden up into the air, ready to kick him) Senator Armstrong: Don't fuck with THIS senator! Boomstick: Heh heh, gotta love a man who can kick cyborgs like a football. Wiz: Strangest about his nanomachines, however is that through them he has been able to develop a form of pyrokinesis, able to light his fists on fire. Boomstick: But who needs that when you're able to punch the ground so hard you can send up fucking lava plumes! Wiz: But Armstrong has one other very powerful trick up his sleeve. In the event that he doesn't feel the need to do fighting on his own, he brings out the Metal Gear EXCELCUS. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_13gONpE0c (EXCELCUS rises from the ground and does it's roar) Boomstick: Holy shit! That thing is massive! Wiz: The EXCELCUS is indeed one of the largest mechs we've ever seen, and by far the largest Metal Gear. While it's true size is unknown it seems to stand about as tall as skyscrapers and likely weighs thousands of tons. Boomstick: This BBM comes with two massive plasma blades, plasma cannons and missiles. But it could probably just stomp on most enemies if it needed to though. Wiz: BBM? Boomstick: Big Beautiful Machine. Wiz: ... Boomstick: What? Anyway as badass as this thing is it has its limits, and more often than not once Armstrong is done using it he'll probably just end up absorbing its Nanomachines and destroying it for debris to use as ammo. Wiz: Armstrong is a very impressive foe and almost impossible to take down, but he isn't perfect. He's very temperamental and not the greatest strategist. But his biggest flaw is the Nanomachines themselves. While they are perfect for defending and attacking, if a strike is fast enough they won't be able to defend in time to resist the pain, and they don't make Armstrong completely invincible even with them. Boomstick: Worst of all is that they can only take so much before they go down, and since they're directly connected to his heart, one good enough hit can likely shut them down completely. Wiz: Even still, should you get into a fight with this Senator, you should heed his words wisely; Boomstick: And don't fuck with him! Senator Armstrong: America is diseased. Rotten to the core. There's no saving it - we need to pull it out by the roots. Wipe the slate clean. BURN IT DOWN! And from the ashes, a new America will be born. Evolved, but untamed! The weak will be purged and the strongest will thrive - free to live as they see fit, they'll make America great again! Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! It's time for a Death Battle, but first, who are you rooting for? Senator Armstrong The Boss DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:Mystical Trixter Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year